oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Dolphus
Test Experiment Underworld Broker | residence = | alias = Heavenly Dragon Devil (天竜魔, Tenryūma) Dolphy (ドルフィー, Dorufī) (By Pyrrha and Artemisia) | epithet = "Null Order Saint" (無効命の聖人, Mukōmei no Seijin) "Saint of the Underworld" (裏社会の聖人, Urashakai no Seijin) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 25 | status = Alive | height = 5'6" (167cm) | weight = 185 lbs (83.9kg) }} Saint Dolphus (ドルフス聖, Dorufusu-Sei), called Dolphy (ドルフィー, Dorufī) by Artemisia and Ganymede Pyrrha alike on his recommendation, is an infamous that's hated by his own kind due to him rescinding many of their menial orders for his amusement; this earned him the alias as the Heavenly Dragon Devil (天竜魔, Tenryūma), with many foregoing his name altogether, while known amongst members of the World Government and Marines alike as the "Null Order Saint" (無効命の聖人, Mukōmei no Seijin). Something bordering recklessness, his affiliation with the Underworld is rather apparent, being one of its brokers, so much so that he's also known as the "Saint of the Underworld" (裏社会の聖人, Urashakai no Seijin) — having incredible influence in various spheres of the underground business, siphoning data of all kinds rather easily, explaining his vast information network. It's known that he's more powerful than a normal World Noble due to his avid interest in MARITECH, his collection beyond anyone's comprehension, and having himself for the sake of testing out his new toys while overpowering his brethren should need be. Appearance As a World Noble, Dolphus was born as a "God", thus was able to enjoy many privileges that are barred to others; indulging himself in the decadence of Heavenly Dragons left him as a portly man bordering obesity, but is slowly losing weight as he dabbles in MARITECH equipment, utilizing it every chance he gets and when he takes care of his various affairs in the Underworld. Though he's the normal size of one his age, he's noted by his plump face and thin magenta eyes; he's also recognized by his haughty posture and an aura emphasizing how he looks down on others, even those of his ilk — to the point where, ironically, some Celestial Dragons complained that his arrogance was a bit overbearing, even for them. He has dull red hair that's styled differently than other World Nobles, being slicked back with three prominent strands sticking at the top and his bangs parted in the middle. Though normally seen with a smirk on his face, when he deals with his personal matters — he dons an intimidating expression that's crueler than any pirate's own. As with most World Nobles, he wears the same kind of white robe that resembles a spacesuit (sometimes accompanied by a cape) with a short knee-high skirt, although the border designs are darker and pale in coloration. In addition, he wears an oxygen tank attached to a bubble-like casing around his head in order to not breathe the same air as the "lowly commoners". However, this outfit is donned when he's collecting a "heavenly tribute"; when dealing with those in the Underworld as a broker, he doesn't mind breathing in such air, as his other attire lacks the bubble as to not give way his position as a World Noble. It consists of a suit that's grey, white, purple, and faded-red, noted to look much larger on him to accommodate his weight, with the fur on the jacket collar — left unbuttoned, and a red tie. Personality History Dolphus' history isn't a rich or interesting one, being nearly the same as other World Nobles; as one who is born into one of the twenty original families, Dolphus had the luxury of enjoying the life of a Celestial Dragon — lauded as a "God" and his ego constantly fed. He indulged in nearly the same habits as those of his kind; however, even amongst the other Celestial Dragons, his mentality was especially twisted as he would test the limits of his own arrogance by interfering with the minor affairs of other nobles, causing them great agony and blessed him with an incredible amount of elation. This continued for most of his life, where he would eventually earn the alias of Heavenly Dragon Devil (天竜魔, Tenryūma) and become despised by his own kin. At some point, using his vast amounts of privilege, he became an affiliate of the Underworld — learning the tricks of the trade of what it meant to be a broker; applying his usual aggravations while dabbling in the darkness gave him great pleasure. However, this was all eclipsed when he would meet the person that would change his life: Ganymede Pyrrha. When she introduced MARITECH for the first time via a demonstration with the higher echelons of the World Government present, he happened upon the event and was instantly transfixed to her latest series of creations. Scheduling a meeting with the young inventor, the two hit it off pretty well with Dolphus making an agreement with her: so long as she continues to produce MARITECH, he will not only purchase it off her hands but will give her as much financial support and protection as possible; Pyrrha knew that being protected and supported by a World Noble was a big milestone, and instantly agreed to the deal. Dolphus soon requested that she help him get stronger, wanting to use the new weaponry that Pyrrha gave him as a gift; she states that the only way that's possible for someone with no training is by undergoing genetic alteration surgery. He agreed fully-knowing the dangers of doing so, but had trusted her because of her genius. After a few days, Dolphus was a new man — stronger than those in his own realm, but still weaker than actual fighters; in addition to the strengthening, he was able to get practice in for his new blasters, which he carries with pride. Over the next few years, Dolphus had awakened his Haki — a rarity for a World Noble, and had continually purchased Pyrrha's equipment in order to better suit his lifestyle. During this time, he had rescinded the orders of many World Nobles, sans the important ones, but because of his new physiology and weaponry, he was able to shut most of them down while getting his laughs out of doing so. Without him knowing, his reckless rescinding had proven to be a boon to Marine soldiers and World Government officials at times because of said order's inanity. Equipment MARITECH: Probably one of his most notable traits is his interest is in MARITECH, a series of inventions meant to better the Marines — from battle to leisure, while partially-fixing the various flaws found in the organization's structures; created by Pyrrha during her earlier years in the organization, it caught his eye when it was being displayed by one of the low-ranking Marine soldiers during a trial run he happened upon in his time. This led to him coming in contact with the creator and becoming her biggest financial backer and protectorate. His obsession with the line is such that nearly 70% of what he owns and purchases is directly related to it. While having mundane trinkets that Pyrrha's casually contrived, he's owned a large number of blasters, sabers, prosthetics, and other combat equipment; it's known that he even have various storage houses hidden in various locations in both the Holy City and certain Marine bases where he stocks up on the latest designs. Like most World Nobles, he keeps a firearm or two on his person — but unlike them, he's skilled in using it, getting personal training by Pyrrha and certain low-ranking soldiers, and it has specific functions that outclass the power and versatility of a normal firearm. When combined with his enhancements and his recently awoken Kenbunshoku Haki he's capable of fending for himself should it prove necessary. Powers & Abilities As one graced with being a World Noble, Dolphus has many prospects working in his favor. With various riches and possessions at his disposal, Dolphus' financial capabilities easily exceed that of various countries — who are often subjected to his whims. However, despite his status, there are various things that set him apart from his kin, the two focal ones being his physicality and his vast information network; unlike other Celestial Dragons who are rather lazy and whimsical, having the mentality of children, Dolphus has proven to be one of the rare few that's able to skillfully use his assets to further spread their control even further than initially perceived. His work in the Underworld allows him to gain insight on clients and potential buyers, having a hand in multiple businesses and partnerships; his interests in the MARITECH line gives him a modified physicality that surpasses most low-ranking Marines and a vast majority of World Nobles — despite being untrained yet still uses to "bully" other World Nobles and aggravators, and a large arsenal of weapons accessible to him and his underlings. It's hard for practically anyone to go against him, the only exceptions being the higher echelons of the World Government, the Underworld Rulers, and to an extent Pyrrha and Kurama respectively, given how much respect he has for the two and not wanting to burden them with trifling requests because of their positions. Modified Physiology Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Gunsmanship Intelligence Network Quotes *(To Kurama and Fuyuki) "So... sucks you have to follow his inane orders nearly all the time. Why don't I do you two a solid and rescind this order? My treat. You two ARE busy men after all. Surely you have better things to do with your time than listen to the whims of a fat three-chinned tub of lard. If anything comes up, send it my way." *(About his own kind and his "duty") "We are such spoiled children. We cry and whine whenever we don't get what we want and we screw over everybody to fulfill our lascivious desires. I wonder how it would look if they got screwed over by one of their kind? Might as well test that theory." *(Concerning Ōga Kaisei) "Throughout the Underworld, there's a powerful mercenary with some astounding powers who would perform any mission... for the right price. I wonder how I should get in contact with this man?" *(In general) "If there's one thing I enjoy the most, it's screwing people over. I get off on it immensely. Best part is... no one can stop me!" *(Concerning the Devil's Playground) "Ah... that place. I've heard of it; it's all the rave amongst Underworld personnel. It's said to be the best place where one can purchase powerful test subjects. Sad that the conditions are... less than sub-par. If I'm going to make a purchase, at least make sure the merchandise is in top quality. It would be a shame if something were to happen to the things I spent so much of my hard-earned money on... well, to someone to be more precise." Trivia *In a sense, much of his personality is based on Mr. Popo, Nappa, and Super Kami Guru from Dragon Ball Z Abridged — believing it would add on the framework for his overall character. To an extent, he's also reminiscent of Eric Cartman from the series, South Park. *This character was spawned from Kogane Wead's idea of a "World Noble that solely exists to screw over the orders of others for shits n' giggles" — something other users immediately hoped on, but was never actualized until now. *His name is rather appropriate, as Dolphus means "rich and powerful ruler" in German, denoting to his status as a World Noble, and even being more powerful than the ones in the Holy City because of his genetic enhancements and interest in MARITECH. References Category:World Nobles Category:Underworld Brokers Category:World Government Category:Male Characters Category:Test Subjects